DE 10 2008 030 510 A1, DE 10 2010 027 211 A1, and DE 10 2012 015 401 A1 disclose tray sealers with tray grippers which are integrally configured and, during their movement in the direction of transport, convey several unsealed trays into a sealer. The tray grippers also convey trays sealed with a top film out of the sealer. Such tray sealers are equipped with sealing tools that, when viewed in the direction of production, become increasingly longer to further enhance the performance of these machines. The tray grippers also become correspondingly longer. With an extension of the sealing tool, for example, from 800 mm to 1100 mm, the tray gripper must, for example, be extended from 1600 mm to 2200 mm. Different tray grippers and sealing tools are commonly used for different tray shapes. Tray grippers and sealing tools, when not being used in a tray sealer, are mounted on tool trolleys which are frequently moved to special rooms outside the production area of the tray sealer for maintenance or for cleaning purposes. The length of the tray grippers can pose an obstacle when driving through a door.
The length of such tray grippers can also lead to problems in adjusting them to match the trays which are provided on a supply belt for being transferred, the trays in the sealing tool, and the trays which are deposited on a removal belt. Adjustment of the tray gripper becomes increasingly complicated with an increase in its length, especially with tray sealers in which the transport level of the supply belt, the removal belt and the depositing level on a sealing tool lower part form no common level.